Daisy Goes to Jail Again
by 1KamZ
Summary: The title tells the story.
1. Chapter 1:Released

After 10 months of serving time in jail, Daisy was finally released.

"Good riddance," responded Daisy as she sniffed the fresh air, "Time to go home."

When she arrived back home she happened to see Peach still watching T.V.

"Hi, where were you," asked Peach.

It seems that Peach hadn't realized that Daisy was gone for all these months. "Peach, I was in jail," yelled Daisy.

"For what," asked Peach flipping the channels on the television.

Daisy groaned as she walked into her room.

"What's gotten into her."

Meanwhile inside Daisy's room she happened to have some flashbacks of what happened ago. She tried to ignore it, but it still kept coming back.

"Get outta my head," screeched Daisy.

At 7:30 P.M. the jewelry store was closed with no sign of any presence. Suddenly, someone broke in with an all black clothing. The person stole almost every jewelry in the whole store and left unseen. The next day, Daisy arrived out of her room looking a little bit uncertain.

"What's wrong Daisy," asked Peach.

"N-nothing. Why you ask," stammered Daisy.

"Well, you're shaking."

Shaking with fear, she ran back up to her room. A moment later the phone rang then Peach answered it. It was actually for Daisy.

"Daisy, it's for you," called Peach.

Daisy answered the phone and realized that it was Luigi.

"Oh, hi Luigi," Daisy said felling okay.

As they talked for an hour Luigi asked Daisy if she had anything to do with what happened last night because he heard about it. With a big fat lie, she said no. As she came of from taking to Luigi she walked in her room very slow-like.


	2. Chapter 2:Who's That?

Toadette then arrived inside the castle. "Hi everybody," Toadette said with amusement.

"Hi Toadette want to watch some T.V. with me," asked Peach.

"Okay," Toadette said as she sat down on the couch.

Meanwhile on the news that Peach and Toadette was watching, there was a breaking mews report. As it seems, it was announcing about the jewelry store last night.

"Oh that's sad," cried Peach.

Daisy came out of her room and trudged out of the castle. "Were are you going," questioned Peach.

"To the mall," Daisy replied as she rushed out of the castle doors.

Looking a little bit curious, Toadette decided to go into Daisy's room. As Toadette arrived inside she searched inside Daisy's jewelry box, but inside it contained almost every single one the jewelry from the store.

"What's going on here, and how did Daisy get all these jewelry," screamed Toadette holding the stolen jewelry in her hand, "I gotta call Daisy."

Toadette tried to call Daisy, but it looks like she had her phone turned off.

"I'm gonna get to the bottom of this," said Toadette as she walked out of Daisy's room.

"Now where are you going," asked Peach.

"Out," replied Toadette.

"Okay then," said Peach as she began to watch SpongeBob.

On a long drive to the mall, Toadette happened to see Daisy leaving. "Huh, where's she going, asked Toadette.

When Daisy drove off Toadette followed her every move.

"Who's that behind me ," Daisy wondered fixing her side view mirror to Toadette's car.

After following Daisy for 56 minutes she finally stopped at a bank.

"Oh, it's the bank this time, huh," said Toadette.

Toadette was having some other thoughts, but it wasn't anything serious. She just came to put some money in the bank. Daisy came from the bank and arrived back home with Toadette still following her.


	3. Chapter 3:Caught

After Daisy arrived back to the castle she wondered who was the stalker behind her. She came inside and still seeing Peach watching the television.

"Peach could you take a break off that dang T.V.," Daisy demanded.

"No," shouted Peach squeezing the pillow tight while watching soap operas.

Daisy scoffed as she went to her room. Two minutes later Toadette arrived inside the castle.

"Where were you," asked Peach.

"Nowhere," replied Toadette as sat down on the couch next to Peach.

Suddenly, the phone rang then Peach checked the caller I.D. representing Luigi's name. Thinking that it was for Daisy, she called her. When she answered it Luigi said that he'll be coming back in two days. When the two were finished having their conversation, Daisy ran up to her room.

"Man, what is up with her," Peach wondered.

Toadette heard a knock on the door, "Who's that," asked Toadette.

When she opened the door it was a Koopatrol officer asking various questions about the jewelry store yesterday. Keeping her big mouth shut, Toadette told the officer that she had nothing to do with the store. She then closed the door.

**The next day around 5:00 p.m.**

Daisy arrived out of her room and sneaked out of the castle past Peach easily. Daisy disguised herself wearing a wig and big sunglasses while she was shopping. During numerous isles she stole bracelets, gems, ballerina shoes, crowns, and the same exotic dress that she tried to steal 18 months ago.

"I hope nobody saw that," responded Daisy.

**Meanwhile inside the castle… **

Peach invited Yoshi, Toadette, Toad, Professor E. Gadd, Toadsworth, and Koopa to a movie night.

* * *

When Daisy walked out of the store she tried to steal an open car in the parking lot, but as soon as she went inside a police car sounded a siren. Trying to hotwire the car, the police vehicle got closer. As Daisy successfully hotwired the car she sharply drove off.

"Ooh I got me a runner," replied the police officer.

Back at the castle with everyone watching their movie, the news interrupted.

"Wat up with the movie," shouted Yoshi eating popcorn.

The news was announcing Daisy's car chase that is happening right at this very moment.


	4. Chapter 4:Luigi's Plead

"I gotta lose those cops," said Daisy.

The police officer called for backup realizing that Daisy wouldn't pull over.

Back at the castle with everyone upset that the news interrupted their movie, the anchorman demonstrated them a sketch of Daisy.

"I knew it!," Toadette shouted.

"Hmm… that person looks kinda familiar," said Peach.

"What are you blind? That's Daisy, replied Yoshi.

"No I don't think so."

Everybody groaned at Peach's nonsense.

At the plumbers' cousins' house Luigi began to watch T.V. While he was watching he saw Daisy's sketch.

"Is that Daisy?," Mario asked when he entered the room.

"You know, that really looks like her," Luigi replied, "That's gotta be someone else."

"Um I don't think so. Seems to me that she's running on foot right now."

"Uh-oh. That's not good."

Luigi and Mario rushed out of the house worried.

**I'm gonna skip the car chase part becuz I don't wanna bore you guys -_-**

After a long chase Daisy was finally trapped being surrounded from cops everywhere inside a bank. Tears dropped out of Daisy's eyes until suddenly Luigi appeared. He grabbed a microphone from a nearby police officer and started speaking to Daisy.

"Daisy, Daisy are you there? If you can hear me this is Luigi speaking. Look, I don't know what's gotten into you, but you gotta give up. You're trapped, so come out and give up please. I do not wanna lose you through a bullet."

And as she heard that final sentence from Luigi she came out slowly, but she was still unactive, she tried to escape. With no other choice the police opened fire.

"NO!," Luigi screamed.


	5. Chapter 5:Another Chance

Daisy awaken hearing doctors and nurses asking if she's okay. She had noticed that she was at the hospital. When Luigi saw Daisy's first blink he knew that she was okay.

"Daisy you're alive," cried Luigi.

"Where am I?," asked Daisy wrapped around in bandages witnessing Mario, Yoshi, Toad, Koopa, Toadette, Toadsworth and Professor E. Gadd around her. "What're you guys doing here?"

"We all saw what happened watching the news. We all rushed here immediately."

"Daisy how did you survive those gunshots?," Luigi asked.

"I don't know."

A police officer arrived inside the hospital room saying that they're giving Daisy another chance.

"Oh thank you," said Luigi shaking the police officer's hand roughly, "You don't know how happy I am to hear that."

Everyone arrived back at the castle recognizing Peach still watching T.V. Mario groaned as he plugged it out.

"What'd you do that for?, Peach asked. "Hey why's Daisy in a wheelchair?"

"I've just been…oh never mind."

Luigi rolled Daisy up to her room.

"Luigi can I have a little alone time in my room," Daisy asked politely.

When Daisy went to her jewelry box she chuckled as lifted the same jewelry that she had stolen from the other day…

(The End)

Note from me: I'm very sorry to the Princess Peach fans whoever read this. I made her a little bit too retarded throughout this whole story.


End file.
